1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter head, and more particularly, to a putter head having grooves formed in a face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A putter head is a golf club used for putting a ball on a green. As described in JP-A-2003-777, a putter golf head including so-called milled grooves formed over an entire face is popular, wherein the grooves are formed by means of cutting operation of a milling machine so as to assume a circular-arc shape of uniform pitch when viewed from the front of the face. The reason for forming the grooves is that soft feeling is acquired as a result of a reduction in a contact area between the head and the golf ball; that slippage of the ball is less likely to arise while the face remains wet because of rain or dew; that appearance of the head is enhanced by a design-like pattern. Thus, various advantages are yielded. These advantages are often seen in a putter golf club head for use with a high-grade golfer which places an emphasis on feeling of hitting or a feel of the club.
JP-A 2003-777 provide descriptions of: setting a groove pitch to 0.3 to 3 mm; setting the depth of grooves to 0.03 to 0.3 mm; and setting a radius of a circular arc of a circular-arc groove to 8 to 80 mm.